T.J. Combo VS Mr. Sandman
T.J. Combo vs Mr.Sandman is a What If? Death Battle starring T.J. Combo from Killer Instinct and Mr.Sandman from Punch-Out. Description It's time for a boxing match! Will Combo's fast paced attacks be able to trump Sandman, or will Sandman's slow but powerful and fast maneuvers trump Combo? Let's find out in a Death Battle! Interlude Wiz : Boxing. Combatants can come in many ways, forms, and style. Boomstick : You can stay in one place and watch your enemies fear even walking close to you, or you can get all up in your face. Wiz : Such as T.J. Combo, the boxer of Killer Instinct Boomstick : And Mr.Sandman, the former champ of Punch-Out. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. T.J. Combo Wiz : T.J. "Combo" Garret was the heavyweight title boxer for years to come, having great fame and monetary value. Boomstick : So what did he do? He gave himself an arm boost made out of titanium, got caught, and was stripped of his title. Not the smartest idea, now was it? Wiz : To regain his fortune and fame, Combo entered the Killer Instinct tournament. Although he did not win, he was victorious over the combatant Riptor. After which he tried to destroy UltraTech Boomstick : And then he was sent to the past with UltraTech, and now he had to escape. He didn't win the tournament, but he did escape and also beat a Conan rip-off. Attacks / Fighting Style / Instinct Mode Special Attacks * Rolling Thunder '''- Combo rolls toward his opponent delivering a punch to the mid section; can be performed twice. * '''Powerline - Combo runs towards his opponent delivering a straight powerful punch sending the opponent back; can be cancelled. * Flying Knee - Combo thrust towards his opponent hitting them with his knee. * Upward Knee - Combo thrust him self a few feet in the air hitting his opponent with his knee. * Tremor: Combo leaps a few feet in the air and comes down with his fist on fire punching his opponent. * Winding Uppercut ' Combo winds one of his hands with extreme speed till the point where his uppercut his strong enough to send his opponent high sky in the air if the hit connects. * '''Spinning Backhand '- Combo does a spinning back hand punch that hits the opponent's midsection. * '''Vortex and Cyclone - Combo does an uncharged uppercut and/or a charged uppercut without winding his fists around. No Mercies * Neck Breaker -''' After stunning his opponent and bringing them down, Combo breaks their necks. * '''The Fourth Wall -''' Combo delivers a spinning backhand and the second punch sends the opponent flying towards the screen. * 'Target Practice '- Combo pulls out his submachine gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. * '''Up in the Air - Combo pumps up and uppercut his opponent so hard, it sends him/her flying into the air. They never come back down. Instinct Mode * Glory Days - T.J. glows blue and is given a increase in speed. If he has full power and is knocked down, he will revive himself with only a bit of health left, but his instinct mode will only remain for half of the time it had. Wiz : T.J. has many offensive maneuvers at his disposal even though his main force is punching. Boomstick : Yeah! A single punch can easily send you flying a few feet, and some are so powerful you don't even come down! He can cause tremors by punching the ground, and if he doesn't want to punch he can fly at you with his knee. Wiz : T.J's style is brash, yet quick. He has numerous attacks where they start up, continue, or end in his combos, which technically earns him his nickname. Speed is his main priority, which allows him to rush in skillfully with punches. Boomstick : Don't forget his No Mercies! He can break your neck, send you flying...again, and he has a fucking SUBMACHINE GUN?! I love this guy already! Wiz : Combo also has his Instinct Mode : Glory Days. He glows a faint blue and gains an increased speed boost. He is also able to revive himself at full power, but then only receives half of the time in the form. Flaws & Conclusion Boomstick : Combo may be strong, but he isn't anything super. In fact, he ditched those special arms that made him more powerful in the first place. Wiz : He may have great agility, but Combo is still just a normal man who is damaged by normal things such as ourselves. Boomstick : Even without that enhancement, T.J. Combo is someone you don't want to fight in the ring. "Is that the best you got, Ultratech?" Mr.Sandman Wiz : Hailing from Philadelphia, Mr.Sandman's history is not known to many, in fact his history has no known record anywhere. All we know is that he is a brutal and devastating boxer who destroyed all of the WVBA. Boomstick : So he's from Philadelphia, huh? Wiz : Boomstick, don't you dare! Boomstick : Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped-turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, and I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air! Wiz : Are you happy now? Boomstick : Definitely. Attacks / Fighting Style * Uppercut - Mr.Sandman will perform an uppercut with either fist in a certain direction. He is able to perform this move very quickly and in a pattern. * Haymaker - Mr.Sandman will perform a body blow with either fist in a certain direction. He is able to power this up at the cost of charging his punch; says "Night Night!" * Rolling Jab - Like Bald Bull, Mr.Sandman can roll his fists before throwing a punch in a specific direction, of which the rolling makes it hard to tell which direction he will punch. * Overhead Swing - Mr.Sandman swings his fist overhead onto the enemy's face. He is able to power this up at the cost of charging his punch; says "Stand still!" * Fake Out - Mr.Sandman will move, but then immediately turn back to his original position; says "Boo!" * Dreamland Express - His most recognized move, Mr.Sandman attacks by doing a series of fast uppercuts. Before doing it, he leans back and waits to trick you out; can fake out. He says "Dreamland!" before doing his attack. * Counter : If you attack him, he will block, bring out one of his fists and wiggle it before punching you. If he uses his left fist, it will be a slow attack. If he uses his right, it will be a fast attack; says "My turn!" if he does a left and "Ha!" if he does a right. * Berserker Rage : Mr.Sandman will angrily roar before throwing fourteen uppercuts. He takes a break every few swings or so from dizziness, and on the third break he becomes winded, becoming infinitely stunned until he is knocked down. He usually does this if he needs to be more aggressive; will go back to normal if he knocks down the opponent Wiz : Sandman's style is quick and aggressive. If he is knocked down or hits you in succession, he will become more powerful. Boomstick : Like the Hulk, Sandman's power is also fueled by rage. So powerful in fact that he is able to take down entire buildings just by punching the damn thing. But if his rampage goes on for too long, he'll be tuckered out. Wiz : He is able to fake out and counter attacks, and his trademark Dreamland Express can easily send anyone down. He has no specific pattern, and can unleash a flurry of blows before someone has a chance to even hit him. Flaws & Conclusion Boomstick : Mr.Sandy still has some wrong screws on his end. For example, he barely moves for shit! All he does is just stand there and attack. Wiz : If he is stunned, Sandman can guard his face, but at the same time he leaves his stomach completely open, which is probably his greatest downfall. If he goes on a rampage for too long, he will get winded and leave him stunned long enough for someone to finish him off. Finally, Mr.Sandman telegraphs his attacks before doing them. Albeit short, characters fast enough can react from them and dodge his attacks. Boomstick : All this just to be defeated by Little Mac. But if he gets you somehow, you'll be the one being sent of to Dreamland! Mr.Sandman turns around as he laughs maniacally over his victory. Death Battle! Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick : It's time for a Death Battle! A shadowy figure begins walking down the street, and it seems to be very angry. Of course, it's none other than Mr.Sandman, upset once again of his loss. Ever since the bruiser from the Bronx ever popped up, he's never been able to reclaim his title as the champion of the WVBA. He needed to release his rage. Still in his attire, he was ready to blow before he just couldn't take it anymore. He punched the nearest thing in sight, a building, and blew it completely to the ground in a single blow. What was the name of the establishment? Combo Gym? Must feel sorry for the owner. "My Gym!" a voice cried out in the distance. What a coincidence, it's the owner. A man wearing light clothing ran quickly to the scene in horror. He couldn't believe a man could do this much damage to his gym. Angry, he confronted the man despite the demolisher was taller than him. "Who are you? Why did you do this?" "You don't know me? I'm the worldwide former champion Mr.Sandman!" "Former champion? I know that feeling. But that's besides the point, you destroyed my gym!" "What are you going to do about it?" Mr.Sandman clashed his fists together. "If that's how you want to take it, so be it!" The owner was T.J. Combo, who was also a former champion once, but he still has his boxing skills just as good as ever. This man wouldn't see it coming. FIGHT! Combo lunged towards Sandman, hoping to get a free body blow. Sandman managed to block his attack, then letting him pay attention to his fist wiggling. "My turn!" Confused, Combo did not expect a blow immediately coming after his taunt. The blow sent him next to the alleyway that was next to the Gym building. After he got up, he instantly saw two uppercuts hit him in a row. Stunned, he saw Mr.Sandman charge up his punch. "Night Night!" Combo was sent flying a short distance again, hitting the concrete sidewalk of the alley. He was struggling to get up as the imaginary countdown in both of their minds began ticking. 1...2... Sandman taunted Combo by pretending to snore as if he were asleep. 3...4... Combo was on his knees ready to get up, but he needed to think of a strategy to beat this behemoth. Combo managed to get up and ready to fight. Sandman looked at him and scoffed, asking him if he wanted some more of his beat down. Combo managed to think up of a plan, hoping it might work. He began to charge again at Sandman. Predicting a body blow, Sandman guarded his stomach, but this time Combo had a different plan. He jumped up and hit Sandman with his knee. Following this attack was a flurry of boxing blows to Sandman's stomach, ending with him being pushed back. MONSTER COMBO! Combo charged again. Sandman tried to attack with a haymaker, but instead Combo rolled under the punch to end up behind the large boxer. He then punched the man in the back, making him turn. By the time he did, Combo already did another knee attack to his face followed by a Powerline. Stumbling from balance loss, Sandman was about to fall, which went to Combo's plan. He punched the ground, causing a small tremor that made Sandman jump up and fall face-first into the pavement with his arm by his side as if it were a pillow, and the clock struck again. 1...2... Combo had to think quick before he got up, what could he possibly do? 3...-''' Well that didn't last long. Sandman slammed his fist into the ground, got up, and angrily roared. It seemed as if he was getting serious now. Combo attempted another powerline to make him stumble again, but Sandman caught him with an overhead punch followed by a haymaker. Sandman tried to do a few uppercuts, but they all were dodged. Maybe he was being too predictable, so he came up with a scheme. He began rolling his fists. Combo got confused before he let it rip into a punch that hit Combo smack in the face. He was able to do it two more times before Combo manage to roll under Sandman, but his back-attack was blocked and countered yet again by Sandman. Combo was looking weary, so Sandman decided it was time for him to behold his trademark attack! "Dreamland..." Confused by his stance, he tried to attacked, but Sandman dodged all of it. Combo tried to dodge a seemingly incoming attack, but it was faked out about by Sandman who only tried to spook T.J. After the second one, he believed he would fake out again. He was horribly mistaken for Sandman wailed onto him before knocking him down onto the ground again. '''1...2...3... Sandman only laughed as T.J. was fallen before him. Maybe he finally got the best of him. 4...5...6... T.J. began to glow, which confused Sandman. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he would still finish him off anyways. He's Sandman! Nothing can best him...except for Little Mac. By the time Sandman got ready, T.J. was glowing a light blue hue with what seemed to be lightning marks on his body. He than began running around, under, well everywhere that's next to Mr.Sandman. Speaking of him, be began to get frustrated because he couldn't see where he was going. Suddenly, Combo pulled a Powerline on Sandman followed by a powerful Knee attack that knocked him down by surprise. 1...2... T.J. just looked at Sandman. Albeit strong, could he easily be that defeated by speed? He scoffed at the idea, but then again everything is possible. 3...4...5... "Is that the best you got?" Immediately in response Sandman slammed the ground again, followed by a punch to a wall of which he breaks though it, then he smashed his fists together and growled in position. Combo dashed with his speed increase still intact, but was a mistake since Sandman delivered a fierce and quick uppercut to his face, and did it again. This was his Berserker Rage. Soon afterwards, Combo managed to regain his senses and dodge the other three incoming ones. Sandman got a bit tipsy, but he still had focus and tried again. Yet again, Combo dodged all five blows. Sandman seemed exhausted, but he kept trying. Combo had some trouble this time since Sandman got it done quicker, but he still dodged them all. Sandman couldn't handle it anymore, he was winded. He only stopped in exhaustion and bent over. It was time for Combo to finish this. With his Instinct Mode still on, he was able to attack Mr.Sandman at full power and full speed. He created a flurry of blows in his finishing combo with many strong blows to both Sandman's face and body. He ended it with a Powerline, which sent Sandman to hitting a wall, of which he landed onto his knees still in exhaustion. ULTRA COMBO! The blue faded from T.J. Combo, but he still had one more thing to do left. He walked up to Sandman, grabbed him by the head, and then after enough force snapped his neck. The then finished boxer from Philly landed limp onto the wall. KO! T.J. Combo rose his fists into the air in celebration. All he had to do now was just get his gym rebuilt. His insurance pays for building destruction by punching, right? Results Boomstick : Well it looks Mr.Sandman's going to visit his enemies in Dreamland. Wiz : Mr.Sandman's strength and destructive capabilities are incredible, easily enough to end any normal man who steps into his way. In fact, he has faced those with great speed before like Piston Hondo, but there is one special factor that made him lose. Boomstick : You see, Sandman doesn't know how to guard his weak spot for shit. He can counter, but when he's stunned he has little to no chance in winning, especially if someone survives or dodges the Berserker Rage. If someone can exploit it, such as Little Mac, then he has no hope. I guess Mr.Sandman just didn't snap hard enough. Wiz : The winner is T.J. Combo Next Time Now it's Reyn time! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Rare Ware' themed Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015